Hidden Feeling
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: [NCT] Bukan salah Jeno, bukan juga salah Donghyuk. Jaemin hanya terlalu percaya diri. Jaemin, Donghyuk, Jeno, Mark. NoMin, Markmin.


Hidden Feeling

Jaemin, Donghyuk, Jeno, Mark

. . .

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa? Kau kan sangat menyukai Jeno _Hyung_."

Jaemin tersenyum tipis. _Kalau kau memikirkan perasaanku, kenapa kau menerimanya?_ Jaemin ingin sekali meneriakan isi hatinya. Namun ia tahu, semua itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Meski ia memaksa, Jeno akan tetap menyukai sahabatnya itu. "Aku memang menyukai Jeno _Hyung_. Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak menyukainya?" Jaemin tertawa renyah di akhir kalimatnya. "Tapi—ia menyukaimu, kau juga menyukainya. Aku senang melihat kalian bahagia. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita." Jaemin menepuk pelan pundak Donghyuk. Meyakinkan sang sahabat bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja.

"A-aku—"

" _Hey_ sudahlah! Seharusnya kau bahagia. Bukan seperti ini. Lagipula, kau tahukan aku hanya sebatas mengagumi Jeno _Hyung_. Meskipun kami terlihat dekat, itu karena kami berada di _club dance_." Jaemin kembali memasang senyum cerahnya. Menatap Donghyuk yang masih dihantui perasaan bersalah atas rasa yang dimilikinya untuk Jeno. "Sepertinya, Jeno _Hyung_ ingin menjemputmu. Kau duluan saja, aku akan mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam ke perpustakaan."

Sekali lagi, Jaemin mempuk bahu Donghyuk. Lantas mengangkat beberapa buah buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Melangkah ringan hingga berpapasan dengan Jeno di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis pada Jeno. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Senyum di wajahnya memudar. Menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Bukan salah Jeno, bukan juga salah Donghyuk. Jaemin hanya terlalu percaya diri. Seharusnya ia paham, jika sejak awal Jeno memang menaruh hati pada sahabatnya. Ia terlalu terbawa perasaannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari gelagat aneh dari Jeno yang terlalu sering menanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Donghyuk. Jaemin menggeleng pelan. Lantas mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan.

. . .

"Ah! Ternyata buku yang kucari ada disini."

"Yak!" Jaemin berteriak keras saat seseorang yang dikenalnya meraih buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Sangat tidak sopan.

Mark menatap sekilas pada Jaemin lantas menyerahkan buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari pangkuan Jaemin kepada penjaga perpustakaan.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Udara yang keluar bahkan sempat menerbangkan helaian rambut yang jatuh di atas dahinya. " _Miss,_ bukankah seharusnya aku mengembalikan bukunya dahulu, lalu ia dapat meminjamnya?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil _Miss_ itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Untuk Mark tidak apa-apa."

Jaemin mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apalagi ketika ia melihat seringaian tipis dari wajah Mark. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seluruh penghuni sekolah ini begitu mengagumi Mark. Wajahnya yang tampan didukung dengan materi yang melimpah, juga terkenal sebagai anak dari donatur tetap Yayasan. Siapapun pasti berkeinginan untuk mencuri perhatian dari Mark.

Jaemin segera memberikan seluruh buku yang telah ia pinjam. Lantas segera berpaling menuju Kantin sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Nafsu makannya yang menggebu mendadak hilang saat matanya tak sengaja menatap Donghyuk dan Jeno yang sedang menikmati hidangan mereka dengan canda tawa.

Jaemin merasa menjadi manusia yang paling munafik. Bagaimanapun, hatinya seolah terbagi dalam dua rasa yang saling bertolak belakang. Jaemin segera berbalik. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia mengosongkan perutnya hingga siang nanti.

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menatap sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri di hadapannya. Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat wajah Mark kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Kemana?"

Jaemin mengangkat sebelah halisnya. "Siapa?"

"Sahabatmu."

Jaemin mengangguk kecil. "Kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" Ia menyipitkan matanya. Menelisik, menatap dengan penuh curiga.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak bersamanya."

"Apa itu urusanmu, jika aku tidak bersama Donghyuk?" Jaemin bukan tidak tertarik pada pria di hadapannya. Hanya saja, sosok Mark adalah sosok menyebalkan yang sering bertingkah seenaknya. Jaemin sering kali merapalkan kata-kata agar ia tidak ikut terpesona oleh kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Mark. Ia tidak ingin menjadi manusia bodoh yang ikut menggilai kesempurnaan seseorang.

Dan beruntung atau sialnya ia malah jatuh cinta kepada Jeno yang dilimpahi kebaikan dalam setiap tingkah lakunya. Jaemin memang mengenal baik Mark ataupun Jeno. Ia sering bertemu keduanya di _club_ _dance_.

Mark mengangkat bahunya cuek. Lantas segera menarik Jaemin menuju salah satu sudut Kantin.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaemin menggoyangkan lengannya yang berada dalam cekalan Mark. Berharap Mark mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku lapar. Temani aku makan!"

Jaemin membelalakan matanya saat tahu kemana Mark membawanya. Jaemin mendadak gugup. Ia sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Jeno juga Donghyuk. Ia bahkan belum sempat bergerak kembali saat tiba-tiba saja ia sudah duduk di sebelah Jeno.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan memesan makanan."

"Jaemin!"

Jaemin tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, aku akan mencari tempat lain."

"Tidak perlu. Kita bisa makan bersama."

Jaemin semakin merasa canggung saat Jeno malah menahan lengannya untuk pergi. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Jeno dan melirik Donghyuk gugup.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, Jaem."

Jaemin semakin merasa tidak nyaman. "Umm yah maafkan aku. Perpustakaan sedikit penuh tadi." Rasanya Jaemin ingin sekali menampar mulutnya keras-keras karena sudah berani berkata bohong.

Donghyuk mengangguk paham. "Kurasa, kau jadi semakin akrab dengan Mark _Hyung_ , iyakan _Hyung_?" Donghyuk terkekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya. Berniat menggoda Jaemin yang dibalas tawa geli oleh Jeno.

"A-apa? Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hyuk- _ah_!" Jaemin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Donghyuk. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai ia benar-benar dekat yang 'seperti itu' dengan Mark.

. . .

Jaemin berjalan lesu menuju _Halte_ Bus. Biasanya ia akan pulang bersama Donghyuk. Menaiki bus yang sama sampai mereka tiba di _Halte_ selanjutnya. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki sampai depan rumah mereka. Mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat sedari lahir. Atau mungkin semenjak mereka di dalam kandungan. Kedua orang tua mereka juga bersahabat baik.

Jaemin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas bangku _Halte_. Ia meraih botol minum yang sengaja ia selipkan di bagian kanan bawah ranselnya. Menenggak air putih itu dengan cepat. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Masih sepuluh menit lagi untuk kedatangan busnya.

Jaemin baru saja menyimpan kembali botol minumnya saat sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di hadapannya. Jaemin mengernyit heran merasa mengenali motor yang berdiri angkuh di atas tanah itu. Pikirannya masih menerka-nerka untuk siapa pemilik motot _sport_ tersebut. Seingatnya hanya ada tiga orang yang memiliki motor _sport_ seperti itu di Sekolahnya.

"Hei! Ayo naik, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jaemin mengerjap kaget begitu _Helm full face_ berwarna merah itu terlepas. Mark. Jaemin melongo tidak mengerti mengapa sikap Mark terkesan sangat aneh hari ini. Biasanya Mark hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Namun kali ini, Mark seolah bukan Mark Lee yang ia kenal.

. . .


End file.
